


My bleeding heart FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crossbow, Fanart, Frostbite, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, dart - Freeform, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: Some drawings for Gogirl212 's fic collection My bleeding heart, because her writing is amazing and reading her stories brought me back to drawing after so loooong.. Thank you for that 😊
Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524434
Kudos: 9





	1. This time it's me FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gogirl212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogirl212/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Bleeding Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486748) by [gogirl212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogirl212/pseuds/gogirl212). 



This time, it's me....

[](https://ibb.co/0QSRh4r)


	2. In the palm of my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drawing for this amazing fic, this time, chapter 3g in the palm of my hand

[](https://postimg.cc/cr11S72N)


End file.
